BIOIMAGING SHARED RESOURCE The goal of the Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) Bioimaging Shared Resource is to provide detailed light microscopic image analysis capabilities to KCC investigators in order to promote the basic and medical science research programs. The Bioimaging Shared Resource provides multicolor analysis of fixed and living specimens, Z series, image processing and production of publication-ready images for the investigator. The Bioimaging Shared Resource operates with a well trained technician and a faculty supervisor, Dr. James Keen. Through the operation of this Shared Resource, individual KCC investigators are assured of a reliable shared resource operated with a high degree of technical expertise, and are relieved of the obligation for substantial capital investment for equipment.